A Foursome? Not tonight!
by Ififall
Summary: Elena get's annoyed when Kenny refuses to go out with Eve and Villanelle. Can she change his mind?


A/N: Quotes from "just for shits and cackles" on tumblr

* * *

An/ Strong Language/ Adult scenes,

* * *

Come on Kenny, Eve and her psycho hottie are on their way to the cinema. We've gotta make a move" Elena said. She tugged a little at the dress. It was a red ruffle skater dress. She thought it looked extremely cute in the store, but started to second guess in the dim lights of her flat. She came out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see Kenny in a pair of jogging bottoms. She squinted in shock at his shirt.

"Is that?...Is that ketchup! Fuck! Tell me it's not ketchup!" She yells.

"I'm not going" Kenny reveals.

"The hell you aren't! Eve's planned this for weeks! If we don't go she'll never let us forget it! You know how anal she is...stop smirking!"

* * *

She watched her boyfriend turn back to the PlayStation and sighed. She could always try and sweeten the deal by promising him a blow, but he was too smart. Kenny could always pace himself when it came to sex. Sometimes she wanted it more than he did.

"What's the issue?" Elena asked.

"_Her_"

"Villanelle? You could have told me this BEFORE we'd agreed on tickets" Elena huffed. "Babe it's just one night. Please! For me, I'll thank you when we get back..." She smiled as Kenny shook his head.

"She doesn't deserve one night. Of me, or you for that matter. Nice dress"

"Really? It looked great in the shop, but now I think that compared to Villanelle I look like a hippo" Elena said. She went to the kitchen, closed the door and called Eve. She apologizes profusely trying to think of a suitable excuse.

* * *

"Babe I'm sorry, Kenny's on his period, playing PlayStation in a sulk"

"Shit, Has he had a fight with his Mom again?"

"Fuck knows. We'll make it up to you. How about the Blue snake restaurant next month?" Elena asked. They agreed and gossiped a little about Bill's new dye job, before Eve ended the call. She came out of the kitchen and began to play with the zip on her dress.

"Now our plans are officially cancelled" She sighs.

"I know, I Already text Eve anyway"

"But we've gotta make it up to them. Unzip me" Elena asked beckoning him over. She watches her boyfriend get up. Behind her, he tilts the zip down, before zipping it back up. She accidently burps as he gently grabs her around the waist.

* * *

"Sorry...can you?.."

"Can you just wear this all night? You look so lovely" Her boyfriend admires, grabbing her hand and slowly walking her to the couch.

"Why? I actually had plans for this dress, until you shit all over them" Elena accused, still stroking his hand gently.

"We can still make plans" Kenny purrs. Elena began picking at the zip, until he said: "Are you err...are you...umm...wearing underwear with it..or?..."

"I don't know Kenny...why don't you _search me_?" Elena flirted. She got up fully intending to yank the zip down and get out of the useless dress, when she felt her boyfriend's hands swarm her hips, and her thighs. She giggled nervously as he grabs the elastic waist band of knickers and gently pulls them down to her knees. Elena immediately scoots closer to him to give him more access.

To thank her, he glides his fingers across her lips under the dress smiling as she arches her back slightly. He sticks a couple of fingers in his glass of coke, before going back under and smearing the beverage across her lips, and her raking his fingers across her thighs. Elena leans over and tugs at his jogging bottoms, gently taking his dick out of his boxers.

* * *

"You don't have to return the favour" Kenny suggested as he bit his lip.

"No probs, we've kinda had a fuckless month, I kind of owe you don't I?" Elena teases. She taps his hand, which slips away from her dress. She dips into the glass of coke herself and gets out an ice-cube. It's slightly smaller than she'd hoped, but uses it anyway. She leans over him and rubs the cube on the base of his shaft, then attempts to lick the tip. She assumed her partner would freak.

Kenny was extremely vanilla, and from what she'd heard, so were his previous girl-friends. She licked him harder as he opened his legs wider and grabbed her hair in appreciation. She hadn't been the greatest oral giver in the past. With her current partner, she was hoping to prove a point. She moved the ice under his dick, still on the base with harsher licks, ready to finally blow him.

"Are you gonna come Kenny?" She requests hoarsely.

* * *

"I don't...I don't know..." Kenny sighed as his hips accidently bucked in her face. She smiled and changed her pace, licking his thighs instead.

"Fuck!" Kenny heaved, blushing as he gulped and looked up at the ceiling.

"I fucking love it when you swear!" Elena chuckled, reaching up to kiss him on the mouth.

"Elena, I love you" Kenny whispers. She recoils in shock. It's the first time he's said anything like this. Confusion clogs her brain. She can't speak. She's almost relieved when there's a huge knock on the door.

"Umm...I just gonna answer that" Elena said getting a jacket from the rack to hide what a complete mess she now was. She answers the door to see Kenny's favourite person, Villianelle. She's obviously had a good time herself. She was dressed in black zipped boots, a pair of gucci leather leggings, and a grey T-shirt dressed that emphasised the hips.

* * *

"You always look as fashionable as fuck" Elena seethed.

"You look like shit"

"Kenny's got a bug, bad take-away. Been sulking ever since" Elena lied. She took a step back as Villanelle got in her face and sniffed her slightly.

"Sex! I knew it" Villanelle grinned.

"You're paranoid. Get some sleep"

* * *

"What are you into? You look like a commando, take charge, strap on girl to me!" Villanelle laughed.

"A lady never tells. Tell Eve that Kenny and I will make it up to her" Eve's assistant said beginning to shut the door.

"You both better" The assassin says, blocking the door, she impulsively kisses Elena on the cheek, and disappears.


End file.
